The Letters You Made for Me is an Envy Letters
by Racchie
Summary: Di Leiden, aku bertemu Violet, seorang penulis surat yang bekerja di sana. Setelah memenuhi tugasku untuk menuliskan laporan, aku berbicara banyak hal dengan Violet, khususnya tentang "cinta." Kita memiliki banyak kesamaan, apalagi tentang cinta dan kehilangan. Karena itu, aku meminta Violet untuk membuatkan surat untuk temanku yang telah lama menghilang. Seperti apakah suratnya?


A/n : Tumben sekali Author lagi pengen buat crossover. Intinya gini daks, lo semua yang doyan nonton anime pasti tau OVA, kan? Mungkin ini bisa jadi semacamnya. Jadi, di sini bakal dijelasin sesuatu yang mungkin ga diceritain di main story tapi tetap berkaitan. Hati-hati, latarnya diambil sesudah main story gue tamat! One-shot AU, enjoy dan jangan lupa review, oke?

Disclaimer: Rune Factory 4 © Marvelous AQL, Violet Evergarden written by Kana Akatsuki

Warning: OC, rada OOC (jangan dong), AU, gaje (plis ga boleh gaje), spoiler indeed.

 _A Rune Factory 4 and Violet Evergarden Crossovers Fanfiction_

" _The Letters You Made for Me is an Envy Letters"_

 _Written by Racchie_

(Racchi's POV)

Beberapa hari silam, aku mendapat perintah dari Ventuswill untuk memberikan laporan tentang semua yang terjadi di Hamondunt. Sebagai dewa, dia perlu mengetahui kondisi kita (khususnya aku sendiri) di negara modern ini. Mungkin, Ventuswill ingin tahu apakah persediaan Runes dunia masih stabil atau tidak. Makanya aku ditugaskan seperti ini karena aku sendiri adalah _Observer,_ salah satu peran dalam _The Enneagram_ yang vital fungsinya di dunia.

Masalahnya, Venti menginginkan sebuah laporan yang ditulis tangan atau _typewriter_ menggunakan bahasa ibunya. Untuk bahasanya, aku bisa mempelajarinya dulu lalu membuat laporannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menemukan _typewriter_ di Hamondunt karena semua sudah serba modern, ditambah laporan tulis tangan sudah lama ditinggalkan. Walau demikian, aku selalu melihat masyarakat negeri ini tampak lebih "beradab" dari pada negara lain.

Maka dari itu, aku perlu mencari jasa yang menyediakan penulisan semacam itu. Tentu saja bukan di Hamondunt, dan kemungkinan terbesar jasa itu tersedia adalah di Northern Area.

Sehari yang lalu, aku ada di NA tanpa menyadari kalau aku sedang dalam kondisi yang entah itu dicari atau diburon habis-habisan. Untuk menghindari massa, aku menggunakan setelan yang berbeda dari biasanya, dan menyesuaikan mode di sana. Sebuah mantel musim dingin berwarna hitam sampai atas lutut, celana bahan hitam yang lumayan ketat, dan syal biru tiffany. Jika dicampurkan dengan sepatu bot warna coklat, aku lebih mirip dengan orang gak jelas yang entah kenapa bisa masuk pemerintahan. Untuk sekilas, aku jadi ingat gayaku dulu sebelum rambutku tumbuh dan berwarna merah muda seperti ini.

Karena membutuhkan tempat untuk beristirahat, aku memutuskan untuk menginap di salah satu bar yang bisa kita tinggali untuk sementara waktu. Setelah memesan kamar dan menyimpan barang bawaan di kamar, aku turun dari lantai atas (di mana semua kamar penginapan ada di sana) untuk makan di bar. Aku memesan kentang goreng dan segelas susu. Di kala orang lain memesan cocktail atau gin, orang ini (Racchi) malah mau minum segelas susu. Tapi percayalah, susu di bar rasanya nikmat sekali.

Di dekat meja bar, aku melihat sebuah poster terpampang di dinding bar. Poster itu berisi tentang jasa penulisan surat bernama _"C.H. Postal Company."_ Aku jelas tertarik dengan poster tersebut, apalagi di poster itu dijelaskan pula bahwa yang akan menuliskan surat tersebut adalah gadis cantik yang mereka sebut sebagai "boneka." Jelas ini makin membuatku bergairah, apalagi kondisinya seperti aku sedang ada dinas kerja di luar negeri. Memang butuh yang segar-segar.

"Tuan, apakah _C.H. Postal Company_ ada di sekitar sini?" Tanyaku pada bartender.

"Tidak, lokasinya lumayan jauh dari sini," Jawabnya. "Tapi gampang, kok, naik kereta juga bisa."

"Baguslah kalau begitu," Timpalku. "Aku sedang memerlukan jasa penulisan, dan dari poster tersebut jelas membuatku tertarik."

"Begitu..." Gumam sang bartender. "Anda sudah menikah?"

"Hmmm, apa urusan anda menanyakan seperti itu?"

"Tidak, maaf."

"Gak masalah."

Setelah menulis alamat kantor itu, aku kembali beristirahat di kamar penginapan. Ketika matahari sudah terbit, aku segera meninggalkan penginapan tersebut untuk pergi ke _Leidenschaftlich,_ kota di mana tempat jasa penulisan itu berada. _Kok kaya baru denger._

Maka dari itu, aku sekarang sudah berada di kota tersebut, baru ke luar dari kereta dan disambut dengan angin musim dingin. Beruntung sekali aku memakai setelan yang tepat ke sini. Kota tersebut, ya, sesuai pandanganku, pasti memiliki latar yang sama dengan NA secara umum: seperti pada masa-masa abad pertengahan.

Setelah menelusuri kota hampir setengah jam, aku berhasil menemukan kantor tersebut. Dengan membawa sebotol soda anggur yang kubeli di jalan, aku masuk ke kantor tersebut. Resepsionis yang menyambutku menanyakan tujuan kedatanganku dengan sangat sopan dan alus. Setelah menyebutkan maksud dan tujuan (eaaaa *plak*) aku datang kemari, beliau menyuruhku menunggu sebentar untuk dipanggilkan seorang "boneka," yaitu penulisnya.

Tapi ternyata, malah aku yang disuruh naik ke kantornya langsung. Okelah, dengan membawa barang bawaanku dalam koper, aku menaiki tangga dengan susah payah. Gue kan pendatang baru di sini, mana tahu prosedur kerjanya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu selama tiga kali, seorang dengan rambut hitam membukakan pintu.

"Permisi," Ucapku. "Aku membutuhkan jasa seorang penulis. Laporan, mungkin?"

"Selamat datang, silahkan duduk!" Balasnya. "Namaku Cattleya, aku yang memimpin para boneka di sini."

"Oke.." Balasku sambil duduk. _Kuharap mereka tidak begitu aneh dengan penampilanku._

"Jadi, anda membutuhkan jasa penulisan surat untuk sebuah laporan?" Tanya dia, _Cattleya._

"Iya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Hmmm, kurasa aku tahu siapa orang yang paling tepat," Kata Cattleya. _Dia bisa berkata begitu tanpa berpikir panjang._ "Violet, kemarilah!"

Setelah ia memanggil "Violet," datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang, dengan mata berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Aku boneka pengingat otomatis, Violet Evergarden. Ke manapun klien memanggil, saya pasti akan datang," Katanya, sambil mengangkat gaunnya dan menyilangkan kakinya, plus menunduk anggun. Aku jelas terkesima, gak ada loh yang berkenalan denganku seperti ini di manapun juga.

"Bagaimana, dia manis, bukan?" Tanya Cattleya.

Dalam pandanganku, Violet itu memiliki mata yang indah namun tampak kosong. Postur badannya tidak diperanggun, karena sebenarnya ia memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan tegap. Spekulasiku menyatakan kalau ia bukan seorang "boneka" biasa, lebih menyerupai mantan prajurit yang ditinggalkan atasannya. Tapi masa ada prajurit wanita seperti itu? Aku membiarkan saja spekulasiku itu, karena aku juga tidak begitu paham dengan kondisi kota ini.

Ini memang bakat gue sedari lahir, jadi jangan harap lu semua bisa berbohong di depan Author :)

"Benar," Jawabku singkat sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Jadi, anda bisa mulai bekerja dari sekarang. Kau mau Violet untuk datang ke rumahmu atau kerja di sini?" Tanya Cattleya, _astaga kenapa OOC goblok ini gak sopan banget._

"Aku bukan berasal dari sini, menurut anda sebaiknya bagaimana, ya? Aku pergi jauh untuk mencari jasa penulisan, lalu aku menemukan tempat ini."

"Wah, astaga," Katanya terkejut. "Kalau saya sih, pasti dengan senang hati akan memberikan anda tempat untuk tinggal sementara di sini! Biar aku hubungi direktur bagaimana baiknya, oke?"

"Tak perlu repot-repot-"

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataanku, Cattleya ke luar dari kantor. Ya sudah, mungkin aku bisa menganggapnya sebagai rezeki. Atau justru dia ingin memerasku. Sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang pingin aku sampaikan di fanfict ini.

Aku kembali memandangi Violet. Seolah spekulasiku semakin menguat, karena postur tubuh Violet berdiri itu tegap sekali. Dia memandangiku kembali tanpa berkata apa-apa. Aku ingin sekali mengajaknya berbicara, tapi profesionalitas mantan tentara kan hebat banget. Bentar, dugaan itu belum tentu juga benar. Apa salahnya mencoba?

"Violet," Sapaku. "Kenapa nona Cattleya menunjukmu sebagai penulisku, ya?"

"Karena dulu aku biasa membuat laporan. Bahkan, sejak aku bekerja di sini, aku membuat surat yang orang lain lihat sebagai laporan," Jawabnya.

Whoa, singkat, jelas, padat. Dia jelas bukan gadis biasa yang ingin menjadi boneka atau penulis surat di kota ini. Kemungkinan dia seorang mantan prajurit semakin meningkat, kira-kira menjadi 60%.

"Keren," Gumamku.

Sesaat kemudian, nona Cattleya kembali padaku dan mengatakan bahwa ada satu lagi kamar yang bisa kugunakan untukku menginap. Aku jelas tak enak hati menerimanya, tapi dia bilang, "Anggap saja kebaikan hati dari kami."

Setelah Cattleya menyuruh Violet untuk mengantarkanku ke kamar, aku bergegas ke kamar tersebut dan membawa barang bawaanku ikut serta.

Sesampainya depan pintu kamar, sambil menunjukkan kamar tersebut Violet berkata, "Ini kamar anda, biar aku sediakan teh sambil mempersiapkan mesin ketiknya."

"Baiklah," Jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu."

Violet meninggalkanku di kamar tersebut, lalu aku menaruh barang bawaanku dan duduk di pinggiran kasur. Kamar itu cukup lega, meski terlihat kuno namun membuatku sangat nyaman. Di kamar itu hanya ada tempat tidur dan satu meja beserta kursinya yang terletak di depan jendela. Tidak terlalu buruk, untuk diizinkan menginap di sini, aku sangat menyukainya.

Setelah melepas syal dan menggantungnya, aku melepaskan ikat rambut. Untuk menghadapi (terduga) mantan tentara seperti Violet, aku perlu menyembunyikan tengkuk leherku. Yang jelas, jangan biarkan ia melihat yang aneh-aneh. Ya, termasuk _lengan kiriku._

Terdengar ketukan sebanyak tiga kali. "Tuan, kita bisa mulai mengerjakan laporannya sekarang." Setelah membukakan pintu, aku mempersilahkan Violet masuk. Ia menyajikan teh untukku dan meletakkan mesin ketiknya di meja, lalu duduk di kursi dan bersiap untuk menulis.

"Anda tidak melepas jaket?" Tanya Violet padaku.

"Karena bukan dari sini, aku cukup kedinginan."

Sambil menyeruput teh, Violet yang tengah mempersiapkan dirinya membuka sarung tangannya. Saat melihatnya, aku benar-benar terkejut sampai-sampai aku tak bisa lagi membedakan realitas dan imajinasi. _Lengan adamantit._ Persis, sesuai dugaanku, kemungkinan ia seorang mantan tentara yang lengannya sempat putus meningkat jadi 90%. Ah sudahlah, tanggung sekali, dia itu benar-benar seorang mantan tentara.

"Wah, dugaanku benar, rupanya," Ucapku.

"Ada masalah, tuan?" Kata Violet.

"Violet, apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

"Aku kehilangan tanganku saat perang saudara di Intens."

Whoa, _jackpot!_ Dugaanku benar!

"Oh, betul-betul mantan tentara, rupanya."

"Dari mana anda mengetahui itu, tuan?" Tanya Violet.

"Entahlah? Intuisiku berkata demikian."

"Aku tidak paham."

"Lupakan sajalah," Ucapku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Aku kembali berspekulasi kalau dulu ia adalah mantan tentara, yang jauh sebelumnya ia sempat dibuang atau kehilangan orang tuanya. Tapi tidak ada gunanya juga mengonfirmasikan sesuatu semacam ini, selain itu tidak etis untuk menguak jati diri seorang rekan kerja. Setelah berhenti berpikir macam-macam, aku kembali fokus pada pekerjaanku. Sambil mendiktekannya pada Violet, aku sendiri kagum dengan kemampuannya mengetik cepat dengan tangan seperti itu. _Apa dia perlu merawat tangannya dengan keras, ya?_

Hari sudah sore, dan memasuki jam istirahat. Tanpa sadar, aku dan Violet sudah bekerja di sini selama delapan jam nonstop. Karena lapar, aku memutuskan untuk mencarikan makanan, tapi Violet bilang dia sendiri yang akan menyediakannya. Nah kan OOC lagi, hal ini kagak seharusnya terjadi karena gak sesuai SOP, Author sialan. Sudahlah gak penting, inti yang ingin aku sampaikan bukan ini.

Setelah membawa seporsi makanan, aku memakannya. "Kamu gak makan?" Tanyaku pada Violet.

"Aku biasa tidak makan sebelum misiku selesai."

"Hebat." _Benar-benar mantan prajurit yang hebat._

Setelah menghabiskan makananku, aku bertanya pada Violet, "Oh ya, sebetulnya aku terkesan, lho, melihatmu mengetik cepat dengan tangan itu."

"Aku memang mampu mengetik dengan cepat," Katanya.

Dengan berat hati, aku melepaskan jaketku. Lalu mencopot sarung tanganku dengan metode yang sama yang dilakukan Violet. Dengan begini, terlihat jelas kalau lengan kiriku kini sama dengannya, _lengan adamantit._ Sewaktu melihatnya, Violet cukup terkejut, tapi ekspresinya tidak bisa menggambarkan rasa terkejut itu.

"Tuan, apa yang terjadi dengan lengan anda?" Tanya Violet.

"Karena pertarungan," Jawabku. " _Dengan keluargaku."_

"Maaf," Katanya.

"Aku juga tak bermaksud membuatmu merasa seperti itu. Maaf," Ucapku. "Aku hanya penasaran, sebagai sesama pengguna lengan seperti ini. Apa yang kamu rasakan?"

"Aku tidak begitu bermasalah dengannya."

"Apa kamu tidak merasa kehilangan?" Tanyaku.

"Aku telah kehilangan atasanku," Jawabnya.

"Oh..." Balasku, agak aneh ketika ia menjawabnya demikian. "Apa atasanmu itu seorang yang penting bagimu?"

"Iya..." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam bros zamrud yang terletak di bawah lehernya. "Aku menjadi boneka karena mayor. Aku ingin tahu apa arti 'aku mencintaimu.'"

"Begitu, ya... Cinta memang berat," Gumamku. "Yang jelas, suatu saat kamu pasti bakal mengetahuinya, Violet."

Dia mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang menyesal.

"Hei, kalau dilihat wajahmu kurang ekspresif, ya," Ucapku.

"Hampir semua orang berkata seperti itu padaku," Jawabnya.

"Saranku, cobalah berekspresi. Kalau kamu bisa, kamu bakal paham ekspresi orang lain. Termasuk itu, tadi, ekspresi _cinta._ "

Mendengar begitu, ia membuat wajah yang lucu dengan jemarinya. Seolah ingin senyum tapi tak bisa. Astaga, ekspresi gadis ini lebih payah dari pada Dolce. Aku tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kenapa, tuan?" Tanya Violet.

"Kamu lucu."

"Apa tuan tertawa karena aku lucu?"

"Ya, seperti itulah..." Jawabku, sambil berusaha relief dari tawaku. "Kamu sudah bekerja di sini berapa lama, Violet?"

"Kurang lebih dua tahun."

"Pasti orang-orang menyukai surat yang kau buat. Biasa menulis surat seperti apa?"

"Surat pribadi. Rasanya, aku tak ingat kapan menerima pesanan seperti yang tuan pinta sekarang."

"Oooh! Aku mengerti. Sebagai mantan tentara, kamu biasa menulis laporan. Suatu saat, kamu ingin mengetahui arti cinta sebenarnya, lalu memutuskan untuk menjadi boneka, begitu?"

"Betul, tuan. Kenapa tuan bisa mengetahuiku sejauh itu?"

" _Benevolence. Kerendahan hati, perilaku baik, dan cinta._ "

Violet tampak terkejut dengan ucapanku seperti itu. Seolah, ia akan mengetahui makna cinta yang sebenarnya sekarang juga.

"Kamu sudah paham cinta itu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Aku masih belum paham seperti apa..." Katanya.

"Biar kubocorkan sedikit," Ucapku. "Sadarkah, ketika aku berbicara seperti ini, bisa menunjukkan cinta?"

"Apa itu artinya, tuan mencintaiku?"

"Tapi, aku tidak _merasakan itu,_ " Jawabku. "Ketika seseorang menunjukkan perhatiannya pada seseorang, bisa jadi itu sebuah cinta. Seperti barusan, aku menunjukkan lengan adamantitku padamu. Tapi, aku tidak merasa kalau dengan hanya begini cintaku akan dibalas. Aku hanya merasakan kesamaan di antara kita berdua, begitu."

"Dibalas..?" Kata Violet. "Apa seseorang menyatakan cinta seperti itu adalah untuk dibalas?"

Saat itu, barulah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan, "Tidak semua cinta dimaksudkan untuk dibalas."

Violet tampak terdiam dan bingung. "Aku masih belum paham."

"Gak masalah, biar cinta sejati langsung yang menunjukkannya padamu," Ucapku, sok-sokan. "Coba ikuti saranku, deh. Biasakan berekspresi. Orang-orang akan mulai memahamimu."

"Baik, tuan..." Ucapnya. "Terima kasih."

Aku tersenyum simpul dan berkata, "Tak masalah."

Dua jam kemudian, laporannya selesai. Aku tak menduganya, waktu sepuluh jam digunakan hanya untuk mengerjakan laporan seperti ini. Dengan berbagai kendala seperti mempelajari dahulu bahasa Ventuswill dan penyuntingan total. Jika cuma mengetik dengan bahasaku ini, paling lama hanya menghabiskan tiga jam. Aku jadi tidak enak sebetulnya dengan perusahaan ini, apalagi Violet.

"Laporan yang bagus! Terima kasih banyak, Violet!" Ucapku.

"Sama-sama, tuan," Katanya. "Apa ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

"Sebetulnya, tadi sore aku ingin memintamu juga untuk membuatkan surat."

"Surat seperti apa?"

"Kamu tidak masalah mau mengerjakannya sekarang?"

"Asal tuan masih membutuhkanku, aku tak keberatan," Jawabnya.

"Ya sudah, tak masalah. Besok pagi juga aku harus kembali." Kemudian, Violet kembali bersiap di depan mesin ketiknya untuk menuliskan surat untukku.

"Baiklah, kita mulai. Aku perlu nama pengirim, dan yang akan dikirimi surat, serta tipe surat seperti apa yang tuan kehendaki," Kata Violet.

"Nama pengirimnya, Harukawa Racchie. Surat ini, untuk..." Ucapku dengan jeda. " _Fujiwara-Tsumiki._ "

Setelah Violet mengetikkan namanya di mesin ketik, aku melanjutkan, "Aku sendiri tidak paham ingin menuliskan surat seperti apa. Yang jelas, aku merasa kagum dan senang untuk bertemu dengannya. Kita banyak melalui waktu bersama, dan perasaanku padanya bukan sebagai teman, orang biasa, orang yang dibenci, ataupun orang yang dicintai. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan perasaanku padanya."

Violet mencerna perkataanku barusan, lalu mulai mengetikkan suratnya untukku.

 _Aku tidak berbohong, itu memang perasaanku saat ini. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membongkar semuanya._

Setelah surat itu jadi, dia menyerahkan surat itu dan aku membacanya dalam hati.

"Uh..." Keluhku. "Mirip laporan, ya..." _Sepertinya kebiasaannya masih ada, ya. Salah sendiri nggak memberikan detil untuk surat itu._

"Kenapa, tuan?" Tanya Violet. _Kalau begini, aku sedikit terpaksa buka kartu._

"Violet, bisa bayangkan dua orang untuk menuliskan satu surat? Seolah aku menulis surat itu _bersama dirinya,_ padahal surat itu untuknya."

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa memahami pemikiran tuan dan penerima surat, kan..." Katanya.

"Fujiwara itu seorang yang cerdas dan sangat berbakat. Dia cukup humoris dan punya selera bagus dalam pergaulannya. Bahasanya, selera humor, dan cara ia memandang orang lain," Jelasku. "Kalau aku sendiri, bagaimana ya? Kita berdua memiliki banyak kesamaan."

"Kesamaan?" Tanya Violet bingung.

"Tangan ini, lalu tentang masa lalu kita. Aku orang yang sempat kehilangan ingatan dan telah mendapatnya kembali. Sebenarnya Fujiwara juga demikian. Kehilangan segala sesuatu termasuk cinta, bukankah itu mengerikan?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, tuan."

"Aku juga tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu khawatir," Timpalku.

Setelah berpikir untuk beberapa saat, Violet kembali mengetikkan suratnya. Entah mengapa, terdengar bunyi yang tidak biasa dari tiap ketikan tersebut.

Setelah surat itu selesai, aku membacakan surat yang dibuat Violet. Dengan nafas agak berat, aku membaca dalam hati:

 _Untuk Fujiwara Tsumiki_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sudah lama tidak melihatmu belakangan ini. Apa kamu tahu, aku pernah kehilangan sesuatu, tapi kamu ada untuk memenuhi kehilangan itu padaku?_

 _Aku selalu mensyukuri saat-saat di mana kita bertemu, kamu adalah seorang yang cerdas dan berbakat. Sesuatu yang belum pernah aku saksikan pada diri orang lain. Aku mengagumimu, lebih banyak dari pada harus bilang aku mencintaimu. Intinya, aku tak bisa menggambarkan perasaan itu. Seperti bayangan rembulan pada ombak. Jelas sumbernya, tapi buram dan tak tergambar jelas._

 _Dalam perjalananku, aku selalu mencarimu dan merindukanmu. Apa aku sebaiknya menyerah, karena hal itu tampak tidak mungkin? Karena kamu, akan tetap ada di hatiku._

 _Salam hangat, Harukawa Racchie._

...

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Padahal, baru sekali perbaikan... tapi surat ini sudah mewakili semua hal. Selepas membaca surat ini, aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Padahal, Violet tidak tahu semua yang terjadi. Tapi, ia bisa menggambarkannya dengan persis seolah ia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan. Aku benar-benar beruntung bisa pergi ke mari. Di luar dugaan, _Violet benar-benar merasakan apa yang aku rasakan._

Violet memegang pundakku untuk meredakan rasa sedih. Setelah itu, aku kembali memandanginya dan berhenti menangis.

"Ini, sempurna," Ucapku. "Dia pasti senang bisa dapat surat ini dariku."

Violet hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku semakin kagum padanya, selain karena pengalaman kerjanya, keingintahuannya akan cinta membuatnya menjadi penulis surat yang benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. _Just to be sure, she will know what is the meaning of love._ Aku yakin betul itu. Setelah itu, kehidupannya di kota Leidenschaftlich akan semakin berwarna.

"Oh, ya, Violet. Apa di kota ini ada laut?" Tanyaku.

"Ada, memangnya kenapa, tuan?"

"Karena kebijakan surat harus diantar pegawai... aku minta kamu menemaniku mengirim surat itu. Gak masalah, kan?"

"Oh, apa orang itu tinggal di dekat laut di sini?"

"Hmmm..." Gumamku. "Kurang lebih..."

Keesokan harinya, aku sudah bersiap pergi ke laut itu sekalian kembali pulang. Setelah pamit dengan nona Cattleya, aku menunggu dengan barang bawaanku di lobi kantor untuk pergi ke laut bersama Violet.

Jam tujuh tepat, Violet sudah datang sambil membawa koper dan payungnya. Dengan demikian, aku dan Violet pergi ke laut menggunakan transportasi yang disetir oleh seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang. Dia lumayan mirip Violet.

"Jadi, kamu perlu mengirim surat itu ke dekat laut?" Tanya sang supir.

"Betul, tapi kalau boleh bilang, _tepat di dekat laut._ "

"Oh, ya, perkenalkan. Aku Benedict. Salam kenal."

"Aku Racchi. Karena kita tampak seumuran, jangan sungkan, ya."

Beberapa menit kemudian, kita sudah sampai di laut. Laut itu sepi (karena musim dingin), dan terlihat indah. Bersih, seperti pemandangan laut yang biasa dilihat di film-film.

"Aku tunggu Violet di dalam mobil, ya," Kata Benedict.

"Oke."

Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke pasir pantai yang sepi. Tak ada siapa-siapa, sesuai yang diharapkan.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah guci dari tasku dan menaruhnya di atas pasir pantai. Mengambil seciduk air laut, lalu menuangkannya ke dalam guci tersebut.

"Violet, suratnya," Kataku pada Violet. Lalu, Violet memberikan surat yang ia buat kemarin malam padaku. Aku menggulungnya dan memasukkan ke dalam guci itu, lalu melipat kedua tanganku bersamaan. Untuk sementara, aku merasa khidmat dengan suara air laut dan angin pantai.

"Yosh, sudah selesai. Suratnya sudah disampaikan."

"Eh? Tapi, yang tuan lakukan hanya menyimpan surat itu dalam guci."

"Violet..." Ucapku lirih. "Surat yang kau tulis sudah disampaikan ke pada orang yang sudah tiada. Maaf membuatmu mendengarnya, tapi jasad orang itu telah dikremasi dan diletakkan dalam guci ini."

Violet benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya, sampai hampir menangis. Gak, dia benar-benar menangis.

"Suatu saat, ia pernah bilang ingin pergi ke Leidenschaftlich dan melihat laut. Aku melihat poster kantormu di sebuah bar, yang membuatku tertarik adalah lokasinya. Sesuai apa yang diinginkan orang itu. Makanya, sekalian membuat laporan aku juga ingin mewujudkan cita-cita orang itu."

"Terima kasih banyak, Violet," Ucapku sambil melepas sarung tanganku, lalu menggenggam tangan adamantit gadis pirang itu dengan kedua tanganku. "Kamu benar-benar penulis surat yang hebat. Kita memang memiliki banyak persamaan, dan kuharap itu membuatmu mengerti, apa arti cinta sebenarnya."

Aku sendiri meneteskan air mata pada saat itu. Kita berdua, mirip pasangan yang mau berpisah kayak di film drama romansa murahan di mana latar belakangnya adalah pantai senja.

"Tuan..." Kata Violet. "Terima kasih banyak."

"Tidak, terima kasih," Ucapku tersenyum. "Lagipula, sekarang pekerjaanmu sudah selesai. Boleh minta panggil aku dengan nama? Ha-ru-ka-wa!"

"Harukawa..?"

"Racchi!"

"Harukawa... Racchi," Katanya. "Aku akan mengingatmu."

"Aku juga, Violet. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi. Suatu saat, kita bakal membahas cinta lagi dan menangis bareng. Terdengar menarik?"

"Aneh dan menakutkan," Kata Violet. Aku gondok kayak penguin. "Tapi, aku ingin tahu arti dari aku mencintaimu yang sebenarnya."

"Yah, kau akan segera mendapatkannya," Jawabku.

Setelah itu, aku dan Violet saling pamit, dan aku pun pamit pada Benedict. Aku harus pulang dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku ke Norad. Siapa sangka, perjalanan ini membuatku berkesan.

 _Cinta, huh..._

Aku sudah paham betul kondisi Violet seperti apa, dan karena kesamaaan kita, dia dengan mudah bisa memahamiku melalui surat yang ingin kubuat. Cinta itu... bukan karena kita paham dengan orang lain lalu menginginkannya.

 _Bagiku, cinta adalah iri._

 _Violet Evergarden, setelah mengetahui cinta, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Setelah mengetahui cinta, kau akan mengetahui keputusasaan. Jika kamu jusrtu tampak siap dengan itu, kamu bukannya ingin melindungi cinta selama-lamanya._

 _Tapi hancur._

 _-Memory Loss-_

END

A/n : Anyway, Author gatau kenapa pengen buat fanfict Violet lagi tapi Author kesulitan bikin drama (padahal sukanya bikin kayak gituan) apalagi nulis ekspresi sama perkataannya Violet. Makanya rada OOC... sudahlah. Kita jumpa lagi dengan Author _lusa,_ bye-bye!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
